


Ma Reine

by MissCactus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Tout pour plaire à ma reine. »





	Ma Reine

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Trône".
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de te retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le trône, _ma reine_  ? »

Historia donna une claque sur l'épaule d'Ymir qui s'était agenouillée devant elle alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir pour tester le trône construit pour le festival de leur lycée.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter cette pièce dans laquelle j'ai joué. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me couper la tête ? »

« Ymir ! »

« Attends, je sais comment me faire pardonner. »

Historia regarda avec effarement sa petite-amie soulever sa jupe et embrasser ses cuisses, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Tout pour plaire à ma reine. »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
